


Strictly Confidential

by Myrime



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Nobility, Protective Pepper Potts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime
Summary: "We should marry," Tony says one quiet evening. Even before Rhodey replies anything, his expression clearly says he is not going to agree."I don't think this is such a good idea."Of course. It all comes down to what the rest of the world says. That they love each other is apparently not enough to be worth the hassle.





	Strictly Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ironhusbands Week](https://ironhusbandsweek.tumblr.com/) Day 7: Forbidden Love, Steam Punk.
> 
> Enjoy!

The halls of the mansion are mostly empty when Tony makes his way through them. It is dark outside, so he guesses it is night or early morning. Time flies by when he is in his workshop, although his father insists he comes up for air once every day. The Lord’s heir is supposed to be seen.

Right now, Tony does not strike an imposing figure. He is in his work clothes, covered in soot, with a few fresh burns sticking out in an angry red from his hands and arms. Steam is a tricky thing to master, and some days it eludes him. Tony is not discouraged by failures, though, no matter how personal his father seems to take them.

He walks the halls with purposeful hurry, even if habit makes him look over his shoulders every now and then. They live in a world where eyes are everywhere, even in their own home. Tony knows how to act right, how to hide his thoughts. Sneaking around in the middle of the night negates all of that, however. It makes him automatically suspicious.

When he arrives at his destination, Tony hesitates to knock on the door. He has no idea how late it is. Someone was bustling in the kitchen when he passed by it, but that does not have to mean anything.

Finally, he shrugs. He is eccentric and keeps odd hours. People have to be used to that by now. Tony’s knuckles barely graze the wood before he saunters into the room.

The lights are still on to his relief, and Rhodey sits at his desk, bowed over some paperwork. He is not wearing his armour but is not in nightclothes either. It cannot be that late, then. He looks up when Tony enters, smiling as if he waited for him.

Long strides take Tony over to him, and before Rhodey can offer a greeting, Tony leans down to kiss Rhodey. He inhales and feels instantly at home when the mixture of horse and leather and steel hits his nose.

“Good evening, mylord,” Rhodey greets, and while there is humour in his voice, he emphasizes the honorific with some sharpness, surely a reprimand.

“Good evening, Colonel,” Tony shoots back, allowing a small grin on his face, although he is always a little displeased when their difference in standing is mentioned. Tony is not even the Lord yet and all it does is give him more trouble.

Mindful of the soot on his clothes, Tony takes a seat on the bed. The poor staff is hard-pressed to keep his own sheets clean. If they found the same mess in Rhodey’s bed, their game would be up within days.

It is always a real struggle not to pull Rhodey down on the bed and forget all about the outside world for a few hours but contrary to what people think of him, Tony knows all about restraint. He just chooses to keep that private. That makes it easier to fool people.

Rhodey opens his mouth, no doubt to ask about Tony’s day, to make plans for them to sneak away later this week, but Tony is tired of the ever same circles they are moving in.

“We should marry,” Tony says, already a hint of confrontation in his tone.

This is not the first time Tony has broached the subject, although he is usually less brazen about it. They have been through the dozens of reasons why it is a bad idea, why Tony cannot just say something as incriminating like this in his father’s house, where anyone could be listening in on them and get the wrong idea. Or the right idea. If Howard found out, neither of them would be allowed to live the rest of their lives on their own terms.

Rhodey sighs as he turns his chair around completely to better face Tony. Rejection has never needed so few words. “I’m not saying no,” he says as if it is not written all over his face, “but I don’t think it’s the best idea.”

Of course, it is not. Otherwise, they would have already done it instead of spending the last years in misery, so close to each other and yet not allowed to touch in the open.

“Because of my father,” Tony says, bitterness coating his tongue. There is nothing Howard Stark has ever made better, apart from destruction. Stark men tend to constantly create new ways to make others miserable.

“Yes,” Rhodey admits softly, sounding apologetic. “And because of who we are. You’re –”

Nodding impatiently, Tony says, “Going to be the next Lord.” That has never done him much good. Quieter but no less grumbling, he adds, “They should stop pushing their noses into our business.”

Tony being the Stark heir is not the only reason, of course. There is also that Rhodey, at the moment, is responsible for his safety, which apparently makes Tony vulnerable for coercion. Although the same could be argued the other way around. Who could say no to Howard Stark’s heir? Then there is the fact that Tony is rich, that Rhodey’s skin has the wrong colour, that they are both men. The reasons not to love each other are endless.

Rhodey tries to smile, but it falls horribly flat. “You know they’ll never stop gossiping.”

Since his entire life is spent amongst these people, Tony knows that far too well. He runs a hand through his hair, not meeting Rhodey’s eyes. “And you can’t afford any more bad talk.”

That is the worst thing. If Tony is found sleeping with Rhodey, it will be a scandal. Tony will get an earful from everybody, might either get shunned by polite society for a while or harassed for details. Things will blow over. Rhodey, on the other hand, might lose his livelihood, everything he has built for himself, just for loving the wrong person. Tony cannot do that to him.

“I’ve risen through the ranks too much already for someone without any actual standing,” Rhodey explains, although Tony knows all this, has searched for loopholes for years. “If we marry, too, they might just throw me out of the Army, claiming I only got here because of you.”

“Then that would be the ultimate proof that they’re stupid,” Tony snaps. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to them.”

Everybody remembers the tantrum he threw when his best friend left for Army training. If anyone had listened to Tony back then, they would have sent Rhodey right back home. Then, of course, they would not be in this situation because Rhodey would have never forgiven him, would have never fallen in love with him. 

“And none of that will matter if we cause another scandal,” Rhodey says. He is always surprisingly acceptant of the discriminating moods of people assuming they are his superiors. It hurts him, Tony knows it does, but he does not rail against fate. He just makes the best of it.

It has always sat wrong with Tony. That is what he later blames it on, that he pulls his shoulders up and sneers, “I’m just a scandalous affair for you then?”

A beat of silence follows in which Tony is already ashamed of himself, staring at his fingernails because he does not dare to look at Rhodey.

“Tones,” Rhodey chides quietly, tiredly, “don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony is so afraid of losing Rhodey that he sometimes forgets himself. “This is just frustrating.”

“I know.”

Getting up, Rhodey comes over to the bed, sitting down close enough to Tony, that their thighs and shoulders touch. Tony immediately melts into Rhodey’s side. When Rhodey opens his arms, Tony wants to warn him about the soot on his clothes, but Rhodey shushes him and the thought of being held is too enticing for Tony to argue.

They are in a horrible situation, but tonight, Tony has come prepared. The excitement from earlier has mostly vanished, but it is still a plan.

“I guess I’ll have to marry Pepper then.”

Silence answers him, while Rhodey’s arms stiffen around him. A sigh caught in his throat, Tony draws back so he can look at Rhodey’s face, which is carefully blank.

“That’s –”

“Unfair to her, I know,” Tony says quickly before Rhodey can come up with suitable counter-arguments. “But my father’s constantly laying into me to secure the bloodline. My mother is sending explicit invitations to other nobles to bring their daughter to the next ball. It doesn’t matter how often I say no, they just keep hounding me.”

It is expected of him and he has always known it. Lately, it has started to feel like a cage because his feelings for Rhodey are definitely not going away. On the contrary, they are constantly growing.

“You don’t have a problem with telling people off about other matters,” Rhodey says, almost changing the topic.

“What? You mean my _problematic drinking behaviour_ or the constant explosions down in my workshop?” Tony asks, lips pulled into a sneer. Quieter but no less insistent, he adds, “This is my life, Rhodey, and everybody is haunting me to give it meaning by taking some simpering noble as my wife.”

Tony knows that they cannot go public with their relationship. That would only make problems for everybody. But Pepper is their friend. She is safe and pragmatic. The way Tony looks at it, she is their only hope that they will not end up unhappy.

“It will die down again,” Rhodey says, but obviously does not believe it himself. The older Tony gets – the older his parents get – the more an heir is needed for the Stark line.

“Yes, once I marry,” Tony says stubbornly. He scoots a bit back on the bed so that Rhodey’s arms fall completely off him. “And if you won’t have me, Pepper will.”

Rhodey looks tired, his hands twitching by his side as if he wants to hide his face in them or shake some sense into Tony. He keeps them where they are and just looks at Tony instead.

“Have you talked to her about this?” Rhodey asks, not any closer to giving in but likely just trying another approach.

“Yes.”

Tony is aware that this will change all of their lives. It will not mean an end of the constant hiding. In fact, they will just pull Pepper into this. They can trust her, though. Of all the people in this place, she might be the only one.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Rhodey shakes his head, lips pulled into the hints of a smile, even while there is no amusement in his tone.

Tony drops his eyes, uncomfortable with the fact that Rhodey can see through him. “Well, she said something along the lines of always being there for me if I need anything to make this easier.”

That is not a carte blanche, but it is a beginning. They can negotiate something that works out for all of them.

“Tones,” Rhodey says, clearly not of the same opinion.

“What?” Tony snaps, tired of running into more problems no matter how many corners they turn. “This makes perfect sense. My parents get a suitable daughter-in-law. The people get a Lady who actually knows what she is doing and can handle politics much better than I ever could. Pepper gets enough money to make a name of herself without having to plead with Howard for it. And we get our alibi.”

It does make sense. It is the most promising plan either of them had since they realized that their time is running out.

“Pepper is not just an alibi,” Rhodey counters, his face and tone stern as if he does not know that Tony cares about Pepper as much as he does.

“But she’s pragmatic. She knows we love each other.” Apart from the late Jarvis, she is the only one who does. “When I told her about proposing to you, she actually had the same reaction as you.” Tony bites his lip, then adds much less firmly, “If she finds her great love, she can either bring them in, or we can get a divorce as soon as my father is dead.”

Rhodey reaches out for him, but Tony dodges the attempt. He gets to his feet and starts pacing. Sitting still when there is a problem in front of him that he cannot solve is pure torture. He only ever manages it when he is held by Rhodey and he does not want that right now. He does not want to be mollified. He wants solutions. Preferably one that leads to their happily ever after. 

“It’s not as easy as that,” Rhodey says as if in answer to Tony’s thoughts.

Nobody said it would be easy, Tony thinks. Out loud, he says, “Not if you keep making it difficult.”

It is not like him to be the optimistic one. He wants to be, though.

“Tony,” Rhodey says, as if invoking Tony’s name has ever worked to make him see sense.

“Don’t Tony me,” Tony says sharply and comes to a halt in front of Rhodey, several feet between them. “What’s your solution then? To cut our losses and safely go our separate ways?” It does not bring him any satisfaction to see Rhodey flinch. “I love you, Rhodey,” he intones, allowing all his desperation to rise to the surface for once. “I know that we can’t go public with it, although I’d be willing to weather that storm if that is what it takes. But we can at least make it a little easier for us.”

That hits home. Rhodey has always had a weakness for hearing Tony tell him he loves him. With visible effort, he stills shakes his head. “Marrying Pepper will not make anything easier.”

Sharp laughter rises up Tony’s throat and he does not hold it in. It rings between them, too loud, too bitter.

“Of course, it will,” Tony insists. “For one, I’m going to move out with her. We’ll take one of the smaller properties, do a prolonged honeymoon, build our own lives. You’ll be our security.” Tony cuts off Rhodey’s protest with a sharp gesture. “Of course, you’re a bit too high-ranked for that. But we are childhood friends. I’m not going to deny that too. We’ll take only staff that we can trust. We can be together.”

That is the one thing nobody can take from them. They _are_ friends. It caused gossip for years, but by now it is mostly accepted that the two are going everywhere together. It was a hard-won victory, but it works in their favour now.

For a long moment, they just look at each other. Tony brimming with restlessness and hope, Rhodey doubting but just as eager to find a way for them.

“What if someone finds out?” Rhodey finally asks.

Tony pushes down the urge to shout in victory. He has not won anything, but if Rhodey has stopped his immediate protest, he might be on his way there.

“Why would they?” Tony answer, perhaps too eager. “Pepper’s not going to talk. It’s not like I’m going to tell her what to do with her life. Dozens of nobles have their head of security living with them. Happy lives here.”

Rhodey does not say anything, just looks on. And Tony, who does not do well with silences, fills it eagerly.

“I’ll build secret passages so no one will notice us sharing a room,” he offers, only half-joking. It would make life easier and keep him occupied for a while. “Also, even if someone found out, there are more scandalous things happening than a happily married couple taking someone else into their bed for a while. It would probably be more suspicious if we didn’t.”

There are hardly any nobles who are not sleeping around. Mostly the lords are cheating on their wives, of course, but there are some more adventurous couples. Tony does not mind becoming an oddity. He already is, considering his hobbies and blatant disinterest in politics. It would not cost him anything to become even less conventional.

“Where’s all that suddenly coming from?” Rhodey then asks. It is still not a refusal, although Tony guesses it is too soon to celebrate.

Sighing, Tony steps closer and cups Rhodey’s face with his hands. “I’m tired of hiding, Rhodey,” he says and presses a kiss down on Rhodey’s forehead, gentle like a promise. “Tired of doing Howard’s bidding and playing nice with a dozen noble daughters when I’m only interested in you. I’m tired of living a lie.”

Rhodey’s arms snake around Tony’s waist, pulling him in. Tony lets his hands wander down Rhodey’s back, holding tight. It is unfair that fate puts so many obstacles in their way. Everything is so much better when they are together. Life could be perfect if only they would be allowed to be who they are.

Almost too quiet to hear, Rhodey then says, “I’ll talk to Pepper.”

Startling, Tony looks down, afraid he has misheard. “You will?” Tony asks.

Even, so, he knows exactly how that conversation will go. _Tony’s had an idea again_, Rhodey will start and then they will immediately work on doing damage control. He usually loves them for it, but this is not a problem they can make go away. Not like this.

“I love you, you know that?” Rhodey says in lieu of answering, but Tony takes it willingly. These are the most beautiful words in the entire world after all.

“I do. I love you too,” Tony replies quietly. Because he can never let things rest, though, he adds, “This is why I’m pushing this.”

Lips quirking up into a smile, Rhodey nods. “We’ll figure a way out.”

That is what they have been promising for years. They _have_ to do something now. Tony cannot marry a stranger, some simpering noble girl who does not understand him and will rat them out the first opportunity she gets. 

“Great,” Tony says, even though he does not believe it. He lets his head drop until it is propped against Rhodey’s. “I had better get going now so nobody gets suspicious.” Too innocent, he adds, “I know for a fact that Pepper’s not busy tomorrow morning if you want to get right on it.”

A chuckle sends tremors through Rhodey’s body, wandering right into Tony’s. “You’re impossible.”

Tony knows _that_. People never tire of telling him, although none of them says it with the same fondness as Rhodey. Usually, he does not mind. These days, however, he wishes things would just be a little more possible.

Still, he smiles down at Rhodey. “How about you tell me in great detail just how impossible I am tomorrow? Two in the afternoon? We can take my new steam carriage for a spin. It’s not running as smoothly as I want it to, so nobody will be surprised if it breaks down in the middle of nowhere and we’ll miss dinner because we’re stranded out there.”

This time, Rhodey outright laughs. “You’re not just impossible but a menace too.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony says, smiling. He tips up Rhodey’s face so they can kiss. It is a chaste thing, so they will not get carried away. With much regret, Tony pulls away. “Goodnight.”

How wonderful it would be to never have to separate again. For Tony to be able to lie down on Rhodey’s bed, not caring for leaving traces of soot behind, to spend the entire night together, to _wake up_ together with the morning sun bathing them in gold.

“Goodnight, Tones,” Rhodey says, sounding just as unwilling to let go as Tony is. “See you tomorrow.”

Tony has dreams, and most of them involve Rhodey. Tomorrow, consequences be damned, they will get a step closer to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
